


Comfort

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hillary has a nightmare
Relationships: Hillary Clinton/Bernie Sanders
Kudos: 8
Collections: anonymous





	Comfort

She's shaking and sweating when he gets to her. Her eyes are filled with tears and she closes them tight.

Nightmare. 

He knows her, knows she doesn't want to talk about it. He knows she'll talk when she is ready.

So Bernie just sits on her bed and wraps his arms around her. He pulls her into a hug. 

He feels her come closer in and he knows she is letting silent tears fall. He hugs her tighter.

They stay like this for about an hour. When she is done crying, Hillary doesn't bother breaking the hug. She just closes her eyes, not ready to say anything. She'll thank him in the morning.

She always does.

A few minutes later he hears her breathing soften and knows she is asleep. He gently lays her down and lays beside her. Ready to be there in case of another nightmare.

Or just to be there when she wakes in the morning.

He'll be ready.


End file.
